User talk:The Dutch Ghost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Ds9 Grigari ship shot 1.jpg" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Captainmike (talk) 12:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alpha Quadrant Just curious, i noticed that you categorized Tau Beta IV as an Alpha Quadrant planet. Was this based on a cartography reference in The Hollow Man? -- Captain MKB 01:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I got the idea from the story, there weren't many details in it regarding where Tau Beta IV was astronomically located, only that it could be reached from the Orion colony with a warp capable shuttle. :But looking at the Orion colonies article here on Memory Beta that mentions that these are located in the Beta Quadrant I guess it would be logical to assume that Tau Beta IV is also in the same quadrant. :Seeing as most of the Federation itself is in the Alpha Quadrant I automatically thought this planet was as well.--The Dutch Ghost 19:36, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::This is the reason i asked - you absolutely should not be passing your assumptions off as fact here on Memory Beta.. if there is no solid statement as to which Quadrant it is in, the information should not be added. ::FYI, around half of the Federation is actually in Beta Quadrant. Many important worlds, such as Earth, are in the Alpha Quadrant, however. - Captain MKB 20:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) It is an honest mistake you know. My first thought when writing this article was not immediately fact check with other articles on Memory Beta regarding astronomical locations, I wanted to get stuff like the characters right first And corrections like these is what an open Wiki is about. If someone doesn't know something or makes a mistake like I did another person can assist by correcting it.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 20:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm just offering a simple piece of advice, to leave this particular information blank unless you are filling it in directly from a source. You can see how I changed the category in this article in question and you can take that as a recommendation on how to continue -- Captain MKB 21:32, February 21, 2016 (UTC) You are right in that. Should such an occasion happen again I will try to remember that advice. But please do also remember that sometimes mistakes like these are spur of the moment. (I didn't think of the idea that I could check out if there was an article on the Orion colonies) I made quite some mistakes in the past on this Wiki and others that I later realized and corrected when I found reference material to rely on. It would probably also have happened in this case eventually.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 22:15, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Images The policies of this wiki require that you upload correct information to each image you upload. ;you must describe the image to prove it is relevant to the wiki : If the image is of a class F shuttlecraft, you must write a link to the article (or a link to an unwritten article) about the class F shuttlecraft as a description of what is in the image. ;you must cite the image to a valid source : All subject matter on the wiki must be cited to a canon or licensed Star Trek production or publication. You must provide a link to the article (or a link to an unwritten article) of the valid publication. For example, an image of the cover of Star Trek: Star Charts should be linked to as it's citation. ;you must attribute the image to prove the copyright is from a Star Trek licensee or production company : All subject matter on the wiki must be provably copyrighted to establish usage rights. We are allowed to excerpt and describe Star Trek productions in fair use as long as we do not provide complete versions of what their copyright allows them to sell. You must use the menu in the image upload form to make a legal copyright attribution to prove that you are not illegally using the image and to protect Wikia from legal problems with publishing the images. In answer to your question posed on another talk discussion, yes, your images will be deleted unless you follow the instructions in the upload form. If you've uploaded images without this information, it means you have completely ignored the instructions on the form and violated the rules that were presented to you when you uploaded the image. -- Captain MKB 16:31, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid you've misunderstood the reasoning behind tagging the images. :Marking undescribed images that lack proper information is an invitation for wiki users to add the proper information. I'm not sure why you're not willing to do this, they're all seemingly valid images and a few have even been cited and attributed by other users. -- Captain MKB 00:39, April 13, 2016 (UTC) It is not unwillingness but the fact that I can not provide the wiki the information you have requested. Except for the covers which are from Memory Alpha I made the other images myself. The screenshots for the Grigari ship page were made of my own copy of Deep Space Nine the Fallen through FRAPS. The pictures of various ships from the New Visions comics come from my own digital copies of these issues. If they come from another source such as a comic review website or a gaming website I would have added the information with the images.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 08:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think you understand. :You didn't "make" those images -- the publishers of the game and books "made" the images -- you simply transferred them here. What I am saying is you need to go back to the images, edit them, and tell us where you got them. Please. -- Captain MKB 13:08, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, let met get it right to prevent further misunderstanding. You just want me to include information in the image description like "This screenshot comes from Star Trek Deep Space Nine the Fallen, developed by the Collective and published by Simon and Shuster" and "This panel/image comes from Star Trek New Visions issue ##, made by John Byrne and published by IDW"? If that is the case that can easily be done.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:07, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I think I found out what you meant with the reference and copyright details by checking out some other similar pages. I have added the information now to the various image pages that were incomplete --The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) The Cage comic I noticed you started a conversation with another user about "The Cage" -- that was a good catch on your part, as this was the first time a comic adaptation for an episode had to be made -- I included some code in the sidebar to make the articles unified. -- Captain MKB 05:05, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hello CaptainMike, I also had wanted to contact you about it as you often react very quickly but as I did not notice anyone else's posts in your account Talk page I thought you don't respond on questions there. :Anyway thanks for helping out on that part, well there are movie comic adaptations of course but I didn't think of checking out those to see how Memory Beta handled those articles. :I would also would eventually like to expand all the New Visions article pages with a summary of the storylines, but I would like to do that together with when I write reviews for the comics on another Star Trek website.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 11:37, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Images Please remember to add information about the images you upload. -- Captain MKB 03:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :But I did add the information, the same licensing information I have used previous, unless you want me to include that it came from the artist's own forum.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 15:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC) You need to name the image properly, and add a description of what the image shows, and list the copyright of the publisher that published the book the image was from. You added none of these to the Swarm image It was blank. -- Captain MKB 15:17, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Images You cannot call an image "2014 235983450948" that's not an image name. You have to put a link about what the image is. You have to write "Swarm ship" I really don't see why this is so difficult for you as we have explained this to you before. -- Captain MKB 15:23, October 1, 2016 (UTC) : -- Captain MKB "content" When creating new pages, could you please wait until you have actual content to fill them with? There really is no point in creating placeholder pages. - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:51, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I just thought that there was already enough information available on an upcoming issue and that I could make a page now rather than wait until it comes out and then make a page for it. :It sometimes take time before an article for something like a new comic is made, days or even weeks after it has been released so it seemed like a good idea to me to already have a page ready in advance so that it can be filled in with links and texts about its content when people have read the issue.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 17:14, November 23, 2017 (UTC) ::it's not a good idea. stop. - captainmike 69px 00:20, November 24, 2017 (UTC)